Como Complacer a una Mujer
by Fairy Amaterasu
Summary: El Pobre Naruto tiene un pequeño problema sexual... No sabe como complacer a una mujer pero como cuenta con buenos amigos, estos le daran algunos concejitos. Basado en la pelicula Naruto Shippuden: Camino Ninja.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el medio ambiente mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Primer Capitulo

Otro radiante día en la pacifica aldea oculta de La Hoja.

– ¡SHANNAROO!

Bueno, no tan pacífica. Aunque sus habitantes se compongan en una cuarta parte por guerreros shinobis, Konoha no Sato es una de las cinco naciones shinobi más pacíficas; de hecho, hace más de dos décadas que ésta aldea no se ha visto envuelta en algún conflicto exterior desde la segunda guerra mundial shinobi. Por el contrario, Konoha es muy cooperativa con respecto a la alianza y la paz con el resto de las otras cuatro grandes naciones. Tal hecho se debe principalmente al buen mandato del cuarto Hokage, Minato. Relatar la historia desde el principio conllevaría a mucho texto, así que vamos llegar hasta el día actual.

Otro radiante día en la pacifica aldea oculta de La Hoja. Todos se encontraban haciendo sus importantes actividades diarias.

Los pajaritos volaban, algunos shinobi realizaban sus misiones, los niños estudiaban; Sai leía sobre el yuri, Kakashi y Gai competían con un buen partido de Motal Komba en el PlayStation de Shikamaru; Naruto comía su tazón diario de ramen en Ichiraku; Sakura gritaba unos buenos ¡Shannaro! Y Lee daba su cátedra diaria sobre la llama de la juventud.

Sí, todo normal. Nada fuera de lo común. O eso era lo que las apariencias demostraban.

En un extremo de Konoha, específicamente en la plaza municipal, se encontraba un rubio, el cual ya había terminado de engullir unas cuantas tasas de un exquisito ramen; el chico ojos azules se encontraba muy pensativo, sí, pensativo. Naruto Uzumaki el chico que casi nunca piensa se encontraba sentado en unas de las sillas que conformaban a la extensa plaza; se hallaba mirando a un punto indefinido del suelo, con una mano en su barbilla, sí, definitivamente estaba pensando.

–_Demonios, demonios, ¡me cago en Kami Joder! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? _– decía el rubio en el interior de su mente al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Flash Back de la noche anterior.

–Oh sí Naruto. Sí, hazme tuya ahora. – dijo entre gemidos la osada chica encima del rubio.

–Pe-pero…

–Pero que Naruto, necesito que me des por atrás

Naruto abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, esa era su noche de suerte, esa insinuación lo activó de inmediato. Aunque al rubio le gustaba cierta chica con cabellera rosada, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad el cual le ponía en bandeja de plata una buena noche de placer. No perdería nada ya que es soltero. Pasaría un buen rato aprovechando el hecho de que sus padres no estaban en casa. Y, por Kami-sama, ningún hombre en su santo juicio dejaría pasar la oportunidad de follarse a Hinata Hyuga.

– ¡Ah! Si Naruto, quiero sentir tu miembro en mí!

– Espera Hinata-chan, vas muy rápido, de veras.

– No aguanto, yo ya estoy muy mojada.

– ¡Por Kami Hinata!

– ¿Te gusta que te lo agarre así?

– Oh sí, Oh sí…

– No veo la hora en que estés en mi trasero.

– ¡Hi-Hina-Hinata-cha-an! No le des tan rápido. No me aprestes tanto.

– Mmmm… sabes muy bien…

–Oh Por Kami… ¿eso que sentí fue el final de tu garganta?

–No aguanto Naruto, eres tan perfecto que siento un orgasmo con solo verte. Ahora necesito sentirte.

–E-espera… Hinata-chan. Oh… Por Kami Hinata. Esto es, muy rico.

– ¡AH AH AHA NARUTO! Mmm, hasta el fondo.

– Eres… eres deliciosamente… estrecha, de veras…

–Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Naruto, más adentro, más fuerte, más rápido, más ¡RAPIDO!

–No... Voy lo más deprisa que puedo.

– ¡Dilo!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Di mi nombre!

– _No se supone que yo sea el que pida eso._

– ¡Dilo!

– ¡OK! Hinata. Hinata-chan. ¡Hinata-chan!.

– ah, ah, ah, ah, Dime "Hinata eres una perra"

– ¿Cómo?

– ¡DIME LO QUE ESCUCHASTE MALDITA SEA!

–Hinata-chan ¡ERES UNA PERRA!

–Sí, sí, sí, ah, ah, ah, ruégame, ruégame más Naruto.

–Hinata, dame más, ah, ah, dame más…

–Na-Naruto, ¡hay como te amo!

– agrrr, yo también Hinata, pero no pue-puedo…

– ¿Qué?

–NO, ¡NO PUEDO! ¡ME-ME VENGO! ¡Ohhh POR KAMI! ¡AAAAHHHH!

– ¿Pero qué demonios Naruto? … No me digas que ya terminaste.

–ah, Hinata, lo siento…. De veras lo siento. Ni yo mismo me lo creo.

– ¡Pero ni siquiera han pasado dos minutos! – Dijo Hinata apartándose del agotado rubio –Te amo pero… no quiero a alguien que no pueda llegar ni a la media hora.

–No Hinata-chan, es que eres muy… muy demasiado. Eres perfecta. Yo siempre, osea, yo nunca duro poco, de veras. Yo, no sé qué me paso esta vez.

–Ya no digas nada más, yo te entiendo... Etoooo… Me voy.

–E-espera Hinata-chan, ¿no quieres quedarte a tomar algo?

La Hyugga se negó y unos minutos después salió decepcionada de la residencia Uzumaki, dejando a Naruto solo en la frialdad de su habitación.

Fin del Flash Back de la noche anterior.

Allí se encontraba el rubio. Deprimiéndose cada vez más por su mala suerte, el chico solo tiene diecisiete años, ¿Por qué su sexo no podía soportar ni siquiera cuatro minutos? Esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza últimamente. Lo que le sucedió con Hinata, también le sucedió con Shion, con Amaru, con Sara y con Ryuzetsu. Naruto, el hijo del cuarto Hokage no duraba ni tres minutos en la cama, cuando normalmente todos sus amigos comentaban que mantenían relaciones con chicas hasta por tres horas seguidas.

– _¿será que tengo alguna discapacidad en el pene?_ – se cuestionó mentalmente Naruto cuando sintió una mano en su espalda y simultáneamente como una persona se sentaba a su lado.

– Mmm algo no me cuadra dobe… no es normal verte así tan pensativo – comentó el azabache acabado de sentar al lado del rubio.

– Hola teme, estoy razonando sobre algo que sucedió anoche. – comunicó seriamente Naruto, cosa que extraño a Sasuke. –Pero no te lo diré.

–Tsk, de todas formas ni me importaba. – dijo Sasuke levantando los brazos y colocándolos luego en su nuca, estirando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. –supongo que como tus padres anoche no estaban en tu casa quisiste aprovechar el momento. Entonces abriste la tercera gaveta de tu mesita de noche, sacaste el tubito de vaselina que usas para practicarte tus buenas pajas, te empapaste la mano con la crema y empezaste el movimiento con tu mano en tu pito mientras pensabas en mi novia. Ah y por supuesto no tardaste ni treinta segundos en llenar la cama de tu líquido.

– ¡TEME! ¡No seas tan imbécil! Yo no haría tal cosa pensando en Sakura-chan! ¡De veras!

–Osea que aceptas que eso fue lo que hiciste…

– ¡No! Bueno, algo parecido…

–Ah… – Sasuke se levantó del asiento e introdujo sus manos en los bolcillos de sus pantalones. –dobe, no me importa que te haya pasado y si no me quieres decir por mí no hay problema, así que nos vemos luego. – concluyó el azabache mientras daba la espalda a Naruto y emprendía su marcha.

– ¡Teme! Aguarda. – exclamó Naruto, deteniendo a su amigo por el brazo. –Te contaré cual es mi preocupación. Necesito contárselo a alguien. – Sasuke se detuvo y marcó una sonrisa en su rostro; sabía perfectamente que su hiperactivo amigo no aguantaría ni tres minutos solo con una preocupación encima. –Pero no te rías de mí.

Los dos volvieron a sentarse y luego Naruto procedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

–Claro que no dobe –alegaba Sasuke. –eso no es normal, yo y básicamente la mayoría de la población masculina tenemos la capacidad de resistir un aproximado una y hasta dos horas mientras tenemos sexo. –explicó el castaño mientras que era escuchado y observado por la mirada de preocupación de Naruto. –Aunque si hablamos de Hinata… ese promedio puede reducirse a cuarenta minutos mínimo. Me han dicho que esa chica es muy ardiente a la hora de la acción.

–Si teme, yo puedo confirmártelo. Te lo corroboro. Hinata es todo un volcán en erupción.

–Eso no justifica que no puedas aguantar ni cinco minutos. Además, basándome en el hecho de que con todas las chicas que has tirado sucede lo mismo, puedo llegar a varias conclusiones, la primera es que te falta práctica.

– teme… ¿acaso tu lograste alargar el sexo con practica?

–mmm bueno, es solo una hipótesis. Mi segunda teoría es que padezcas alguna extraña enfermedad.

–Yo también pensé en eso, de veras.

–Sin embargo no es muy lógico pensar en una enfermedad, al menos que te doliera o que no reaccionara. Pero a juzgar por lo que me has dicho todo es normal salvo al periodo de duración. Entonces la última hipótesis que tengo es que tu orgasmo prematuro sea un problema hereditario.

–No creo que mi padre dure poco en… ¡ASCO! No me quiero imaginar a mamá y papá haciéndolo…

–dobe si yo fuera tu estaría muy preocupado. – comentó serenamente el Uchiha, mientras el rubio reflejaba en su rostro la angustia y la desesperación al no hallar la causa de su inconveniente. –Pero como yo soy algo parecido a tu hermano mayor y obviamente vas a necesitar de mi inteligencia ya que tú eres todo un perdedor, te ayudaré a encontrar una solución.

–En serio… ¡En serio! ¡Gracias Sasuke-teme! – gritó emocionado el rubio abrazando a su amigo. –De veras necesito ayuda… – dijo y luego dejó de asfixiar a Sasuke. –Pero como vamos a conseguir una solución a mi problema…

Dos días después…

Mansión Uchiha

Naruto y Sasuke planearon una estrategia de rango urgente el cual consistía en escuchar diferentes opiniones de chicos con vida sexual activa. El foro se llevaría a cabo en la habitación de Sasuke, y los opinantes serían los amigos más allegados al par.

A la hora pautada y sin falta llegaron los ocho chicos a la mansión. Sasuke los atendió y luego sin más preámbulos le explicó el motivo de su reunión.

–Oigan, en serio agradezco que hayan venido. Lo que sucede es algo muy serio. – comenzó a decir Sasuke, con un forzado tono serio y aguantando las ganas de reírse. –Se trata de mujeres.

Todos los chicos presentes miraron con fastidio al Uchiha de pie frente a ellos. Los invitados se encontraban sentados en sillas bajas, casi que tocando el suelo. Y todos estaban tomando una bebida fría de coctel, excepto Lee debido a su poco autocontrol al probar una pizca de licor. No había chicas presente, solamente hombres, aquella habitación fue posiblemente la concentración de testosteronas más importante de toda la aldea ese año.

–Se trata de mujeres pero no de despecho ni algo parecido – se adelantó el Uchiha menor. –Es algo que va más allá y el cual es indispensable para nosotros los hombres. Se trata de sexo.

Los invitados parecieron más interesados en el asunto.

–Bien, voy a explicarles… Naruto… – Sasuke señalo al rubio que es encontraba sentado en un rincón de la habitación abrazado a sus piernas y con una notable vergüenza y aura negra. –está padeciendo ahora y técnicamente ha padecido toda su vida un fenómeno exótico, un síndrome llamado "el síndrome de terminación precoz Naruto". Le coloqué ese nombre debido a que solamente Naruto lo padece en lo que cabe de mi conocimiento. El síndrome se caracteriza por anticipar el... el tiempo de acción del… bueno…

–Teme mejor yo mismo lo explico. – intervino Naruto colocándose al lado de Sasuke. –Escuchen amigos, necesito que me den algún consejo para alargar el tiempo de acción al cogerme a una chica.

Todos miraron a Naruto, algunos sorprendidos y la mayoría aguantando la risa.

–Sí… Bueno verán, Naruto-dobe y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que su falta de eficacia en el acto sexual no se debe a algún problema en sus bolas ya que coge, en serio, su pito todavía coge según él, el problema está en que según las chicas, Naruto no las satisface debidamente. – explicó lo más gráficamente posible el castaño aguantando olímpicamente las ganas de reírse. –Cada uno de ustedes le darán un consejo a nuestro poooobre amigo Naruto.

Una que otra risita apresada se escuchó en el silencio.

– Naruto-san, yo te diré que es lo que tienes que hacer para complacer a una mujer… soy todo un genio en complacer mujeres. – Se levantó Chouji de su asiento, aclaró su garganta y empezó a explicar. –Escucha con atención, lo que más complace a una mujer es un buen sexo oral. Naruto, cuando ya tengas a tu chica hirviendo, sin que ella se lo espere tú la sorprendes con tu lengua allí en su cosita al rojo vivo. La técnica es mover tu lengua en círculos, eso las vuelve locas…

– ¡Por Kami! Esa es la técnica más vieja, eso yo lo hacía cuando tenía diez años. –expresó Gaara, apartando de un empujón a Chouji de su camino. –Naruto, tienes suerte de que tu padre me haya citado por unos problemas que solamente podemos entender nosotros los Kages– alardeó, como siempre, el Kazekage de Suna dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. –Yo conozco algunos Sexjutsus que te pueden ayudar prolongar el tiempo en la cama. Está el Oral no Jutsu, el Anal no Jutsu, el Alargamiento no Jutsu, el Kamasutra no Jutsu.

– ¡Para el carro Gaara-san! – intervino Lee levantándose y haciendo al Kazekage a un lado. –Tu concejo es válido pero el mío es más efectivo. Naruto, la clave para satisfacer a una chica está en la flama de la juventud que posee tu miembro. Esa flama aumentará a medida que hagas este ejercicio – explicó la vestía verde de Konoha colocando su manos en su espalda y luego simulando unas brutales envestidas.

–Eso es totalmente ridículo Lee. Mejor ni opines – intervino cortantemente el Hyugga apartando de un solo manotazo a su extravagante compañero. –Yo soy el que posiblemente tenga la certeza de saber lo que realmente complace a una mujer debido a que me he acostado con muchas. – agregó Neji con su característica risa pervertida. –Naruto y todos los presentes, están a punto de escuchar mi técnica secreta, la técnica más infalible en hacer disfrutar a una chica. Con esto podrás aguantar el tiempo que sea, hasta que la chica no pueda más… – dijo Neji y todos prestaron mucha atención. –Todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar el chakra en tu verga… eso es efectivo ya que le dará la fuerza suficiente para aguantar cualquier tipo de cavidad por mas agosta que sea, sin embargo después te queda doliendo un poco el mástil pero vale la pena. También es recomendable hacer los ejercicios que demostró Lee hace un momento después de realizar la técnica.

–Para ti es fácil decirlo y hacerlo Neji-kun– interrumpió Shino, levantándose de su asiento y acomodándose sus lentes oscuros. –Los Hyugga son reconocidos no solo por su Byakugan, si no por su gran destreza al controlar y manejar el chakra. Ahora, en serio crees que Naruto, Na-ruto, pueda llevar chakra a sus huevas en un momento de excitación sin siquiera saber cómo controlar el chakra en sus armas manuales… Yo no creo, así que yo diré un mejor concejo. Naruto, lo que tienes que hacer durante el apogeo del sexo es evitar hablar. Muchas mujeres y hombres tienden a conversar mientras se cogen. Joder, a veces hasta se ponen hablar de política, de los chismes o de otras pendejadas… a simple vista parece muy excitante decir palabras sucias y todo eso pero te seguro que lo que logras con hablar es hacer que la chica prolongue más la llegada de su climax y a su vez el cansancio del chico se acelera más, luego el chico termina rápido y la chica queda insatisfecha.

– ¡Shino! Shino, Shino… Shino… – intervino el revoltoso del grupo moviendo de una manera desaprobatoria su cabeza. –Puede que estés en lo cierto, como puede que no. –comentó Shikamaru, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto. – ¡Amigo! Lo que Shino dijo puede que sea cierto, como puede que no.

–Shikamaru, eso ya lo dijiste.

–Shhhh, no me interrumpas. Como venía diciendo, lo que dijo ese subnormal puede que sea cierto, como puede que no. Escucha, el sexo es como el arte, una manifestación de sensaciones que obtienes a partir del cuerpo de una tía linda. Para mí la música es arte, y el arte es sexo, lo que significa que el sexo es música, y una canción sin parlamento es una canción incompleta. Lo de mantener una conversación durante el sexo puede ser ventajoso. Te voy a poner un ejemplo. Naruto… Imagínate que estas con Hinata. – La mirada asesina de Neji no tardó en aparecer amenazando a muerte al Nara. –No, no, no… Mejor imaginemos a Sakura. – Otra mirada, pero esta vez carmesí con unas aspas alrededor de sus pupilas eran las que ahora amenazaban a Shikamaru. –Bueno, bueno, pongamos de ejemplo a Temari… – Esta vez era un era la mirada demoniaca de un pelirrojo la que advertía a Shikamaru. –Joder no puedo ni poner de ejemplo a mi novia sin que me maten con la mirada…

–Cállate ya Shikamaru – mandó Kiba. –Anda a sentarte, baka yarou. – empujo el Inuzuka. –Yo traduciré lo que quiso explicar el bruto de Shikamaru… –Kiba sonó su garganta. –Es necesario que un hombre, a la hora del sexo, tenga presente que está complaciendo a la chica, de modo que hay que asegurarse de follarla bien duro para que después le queden ganas de seguir singando contigo. La forma más común de saber si la chica está disfrutando o no está en las palabras que salen de su boca durante la cogida. –explicó muy sabiamente Kiba, luego colocó sus manos delante de su pelvis y simulo el agarre imaginario de una cintura femenina, luego empezó a mover su cintura de adelante para atrás simulando unas suaves embestidas. –Yo le digo a esta la pose del gatito.

–Kiba, se llama "la pose del perrito"

–No, los perros son muy brucos, por esa y otras mil razones los odio. –aclaró el Inuzuka. –ahora yo le llamo la pose del gatito. – Kiba se movía lentamente frente a sus compañeros. –Cuando ella te gruña "Hay si papi" es porque le está gustando tus movimiento. –comentó el chico gatuno antes de comenzar a acelerar sus envestidas imaginarias mientras que fingía chistosamente la voz de una mujer. –Cuando la chica te diga "Hay sí, hay si dale más fuerte" tú vas a acelerar la penetración, ese va a ser tu aviso. –dicho esto Kiba comenzó a moverse desesperada y ágilmente en sus envestidas fingidas. – "HAHAHAHA SI SI SI NARUTO, QUIERO MÁS" cuando la tía diga eso tú lo que tienes que hacer es crear un clon de sombras y penetrarla por los dos lados. Y cuando ella grite "HA NARUTO, MALDITA SEA, POR KAMI, TE AMO, HAHAHAHA, VOLVERÉ, NUNCA TE DEJARÉ, OH MALDICIÓN, HAHAHAHAHAHA, NARUTOOOO"…

– ¡Kiba Cállate! –ordenaron todos a la vez.

– ¡Demonios, hagan un poco más de silencio! Acaso no se han dado cuenta que estamos en mi jodida casa… –Expreso Sasuke y en ese instante la puerta de su habitación sonó.

Tock Tock. – ¿Sasuke estás ahí? – Preguntó una voz atrás de la puerta de la habitación.

El moreno reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Entonces se recordó que Itachi era un especialista en mujeres, sin duda él si le daría un buen concejo a su amigo Naruto.

–Onisan… – dijo Sasuke después de abrir la puerta.

– Escuché unos ruidos extraños desde mi habitación, parecían como si estuvieran violando a un homosexual y… – Itachi se detuvo a observar los chicos que estaban sentados en la habitación. – ¿Pero que están haciendo todos aquí? – Preguntó el Uchiha mayor riendo divertidamente y trancando la puerta atrás de él. – ¿Una reunión de hombres y no me invitaron?

– ¡Onisan! ¡Eras tu él que faltaba! Pasa…

* * *

**Continuara.**


End file.
